


What's the Problem, Officer?

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'twas a birthday present!, AU, M/M, Officer!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wailing siren finally cut off once he’d maneuvered his car onto the side of the gravel road, but the lights remained on, whirling the colors that let Castiel know that he was screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Problem, Officer?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts).



          The wailing siren finally cut off once he’d maneuvered his car onto the side of the gravel road, but the lights remained on, whirling the colors that let Castiel know that he was screwed.  Had he been speeding?  It was impossible to tell, since there were no speed limit signs posted on this backwater road.  He’d thought the long stretch of gravel that led from the highway to a nest of farms deep in the countryside had been empty—his was the only car on the road.  But apparently this area was busy enough that it warranted its own patrol car, or maybe the town police force was just bored enough that it staked out random locations and waited to issue tickets or pull in arrests.  In any case, Castiel wanted to be annoyed but there was a curl of unease in his belly as well as he waited for the officer to get out of his vehicle.  He’d heard horror stories of the kind of treatment one could expect from country cops.

            Castiel kept his eyes fixed firmly forward when he heard the cruiser door pop open with a squeak.  The sound was followed by heavy boots on the gravel until they stopped at his door and the cop tapped lightly at the window.  Castiel took a steadying breath then hurriedly rolled down the window, finally chancing a glance at the officer as he did so.

            And wow… okay.  Hick or not, this man was beautiful.  Tan uniform poured over broad shoulders and a flat stomach, arms that showed toned muscles.  Castiel allowed his eyes to travel up to catch pale skin, flecked with gold.  The man slid his police-issue sunglasses off and tucked them into the front of his shirt so that Castiel was met with piercing green eyes set in a youthful face with perfectly cut cheek bones.  His light brown hair was artfully disheveled.  The laugh lines around the man’s eyes gave Castiel hope. “O-officer.”  He stuttered.  _Good going, Castiel, let the man know you’re nervous_.

            The man stared him down, straight-faced.  “License, registration, and proof of insurance _._ ”

            “Oh.  Oh, yes, of course.  Just a moment.”  Castiel fiddled in his glove compartment until he’d pulled the necessary papers and handed them to the officer, who glanced over them quickly before warning, “I need to run these through the system.  Don’t try to leave.”

            “Alright.”

            The nervousness swirling in his belly leap-frogged straight into worry at the thought of this cop running his information.  What if there was some sort of mistake in the system and it showed that Castiel was wanted for murder?  Or that his car was stolen?  What if….?  He glanced surreptitiously in his rearview mirror so he could monitor what the officer was doing.  His brows scrunched together in confusion.  The officer was sitting in the driver’s seat, obviously waiting for information, but he was tapping his hands on the steering wheel and bobbing his head in a rhythm that suggested he was… dancing?  Castiel strained his ears, moved closer to the open window, and he could hear the faint strains of what was undeniably rock music.  Huh.  Castiel was so enthralled by the man’s obvious distraction that he jerked visibly and had to duck his head when the officer stood back up and approached Castiel’s car.

            “Here are your papers back.”  Castiel took them with trembling fingers, nervous that he’d been caught out spying.  “Now, if you don’t mind, I have some questions.”

            Castiel gulped.  “What is this about, officer?”

            The man just continued to look down at him, his expression unreadable.  “Now.  I’ve never seen you around here before.  Wanna tell me what you’re doing in these parts?”

            Castiel rubbed his palms against his jeans.  “Um… visiting my sister.  She owns a farm out here.”

            “Alright.  How long you planning on staying in town, Mr. Novak?”

            Castiel’s eyebrows jumped, surprised at being addressed by name, before he remembered that this man had just run a police scan on him.  “I don’t understand what the problem is, officer.  Is this really relevant?”

            The man’s eyes flitted over Castiel’s face briefly before refocusing on his eyes.  “I’d say so.” He murmured.

            Castiel sighed.  “I’m… not sure, honestly.  I’m sort of… in between jobs at the moment.”

            “Hmmm….”

            “Officer…?”

            “Dean.”

            “What?”

            “Call me Dean.”

            “Um… okay… Dean.  I still don’t understand.  What exactly is the problem?”

            “Hmmm?  Oh,”  Dean finally flashed a grin and it lit up his face.  He no longer seemed surly or menacing, but actually rather boyish.  “You have a brake light out.”

            Castiel frowned.  “That’s it?”

            “Yep.  I’m writing you a warning. Make sure to get it fixed.”

            “Of course.  But… was all of… _that,”_ Castiel waved his hands to indicate vaguely, “really necessary?  For a brake light?”

            “Sure.  You never can be too careful.  How am I to know what kind of person you are?”

            Castiel shrugged, defeated.

            “Alright, Mr. Novak, one last question…”

            “Castiel.”

            “Right.  Got any plans for tonight, Cas?”

            “Umm… what?  I don’t…uh….”

            Dean grinned and leaned in toward Castiel.  “Can I take you to dinner?” His voice was soft, seductive, barely above a whisper.

            Castiel’s breath caught in his throat.  Dean was so close and he’d switched from cop mode to charmer so fast, and he smelled heavenly, like clean skin and spicy aftershave.  He shook his head to clear it.  “Did you keep me here just so you could flirt with me?”  He accused.

            Dean chuckled, and Castiel felt it all the way down to his toes.  “I might have.  Whaddaya say?  You, me, dinner?  I could show you a good time.”

            Castiel couldn’t help the blush at Dean’s insinuation.  “I’m not like that.”

            “Like what?”

            “Easy.”

            Dean laughed and his hand brushed softly against Castiel’s shoulder.  “Noted.  But my offer stands: we can eat some good food and get to know one another a bit better.  How’s that sound?”

            “Alright.  Yes.  I would like that, Dean.”

            “Great, Cas.  How about I pick you up around 7:00?”

            “That would be fine.”

            Dean tapped the car and said “Alright, well, see you then.”  He winked and as he turned away, he tossed over his shoulder “I’m totally glad I decided to pull you over!”

            Castiel rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips.


End file.
